moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Isol-IIID/Analysis of some Co-op mission's locations
Many times I have discovered that many players are controversial about the locations of Cooperative missions due to lack of loading screens (cannot accurately locate), so I will explain the origin of the controversial locations here. Allied 2. Good Old Times: Though no any infomation about location is given in this mission now, but the old briefing during version 3.0 pointed out that the location is North Mexico. 4. Enforcers: Mission descriptions and mission texts only point out that the location is in North Africa, there is no clear positioning. 5. Technologic: Mission descriptions and mission texts do not give any information about the location at all. The location is in Poland is derived by the Polish flag next to Tech Missile Silo in the lower right corner of the map. 6. Attack on Buggy: Mission descriptions and mission texts only point out that the location is in Spain, there is no clear positioning. 9. Downfall: Mission descriptions and mission texts only point out that the location is in France, but from "The Soviet forces will go through here to support the attack on the English Channel", we can see that there is not far from the English Channel, that is, northern France. Also this location is confirmed from ModDB description. Soviet 7. Thunder God: Mission descriptions and mission texts only point out that the location is in Northern Sweden, there is no clear positioning. 9. Combustion: The mission description and task text not only pointed out that the location is in France, but also southern France (close to Spain, perhaps this is why Latin Confederation will deploy Napalm Storage there). 10. Money Source: Although mission descriptions and mission texts do not give any information about the location at all, however, a pyramid appeared in the map of this mission, so we can believe the location is in Egypt. Epsilon 1. Television Lies: Thanks to Arya Snow's discovery, the maps of the Television Lies and Moonlight's early revealed map areas have almost the same terrain. Therefore, the location is considered to be Baikonur Cosmodrome. 2. Retaliation: Mission descriptions and mission texts do not give any information about the location at all, but according to the location differences of Scrapyard and Landlocked, Retaliation takes place between Egypt and Morocco. 3. Rainmaker: Mission descriptions and mission texts do not give any information about the location at all. However, on one hand, the location is in Germany is derived by the German flag in the map; on the other hand, the location is confirmed by the briefing of Stormbringer. 8. Monochrome: Mission descriptions and mission texts do not give any information about the location at all, but its previous mission said that two Psychic Beacons are under attack, one is in Detroit and the other is in Boston, the ordering of these two missions are also close together, so we can conclude that Monochrome is talking about the story of the Psychic Beacon in Boston. 10. Research Stroke: Although mission descriptions and mission texts do not give any information about the location at all, but the location is already written as Guangzhou, that's because this location is personally added by the map author Ollerus, so it is authoritative. 11. Neuromancers: Although mission descriptions and mission texts do not give any information about the location at all, however, the mission uses the same map of the Yuri's Revenge mission Raided Tomb Raided, and its location is in Egypt. X. Cornered: Like Retaliation, we have not been able to locate it so far. However, Cornered must be closer to Morocco than the location of Retaliation. Category:Blog posts